The Real Reason!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: This is the real reason Peyton was mad at Haley early season 3! Baley love! slight one sided Breyton! R&R! Please? Cute face
1. Peyton's POV!

**The Real Reason!**

_Summary: The real reason Peyton was mad at Haley, early season 3! Baley, one sided Breyton love._

**Chapter 1! Peyton's POV!**

_Peyton's POV!_

_Haley thinks I'm mad about Nathan and the way she treated him. I'm not. Nathan can look after himself. He treated enough people like crap to be able to take a little._

_But Haley thinks that's the reason I've been acting so cold to her. But it's not._

_I know the real reason._

_Haley doesn't and neither does Brooke. Sometimes I wish they did._

_Haley lives with Brooke. Brooke and Haley live all alone in that tiny one bed roomed apartment. And I'm jealous._

_That's the reason I've been acting like I have to Haley. I've been being a jealous bitch, plain and simple._

_Haley James is living with Brooke Davis, the girl I think I'm in love with, and doesn't even know how lucky she is._

_I don't think I realised how much I was in love with Brooke until she was gone. Until she wanted nothing to do with me, until she told me she didn't care if she never saw me again._

_I never realised I was in love with her until she broke my heart._

_But Brooke doesn't want much to do with me. She still speaks to me, and I guess that's because of Haley, so I guess I shouldn't be acting like this to her but I am._

_Because I love Brooke and Haley's the one who gets to live with her._

_Me and Brooke always had a relationship with no real boundaries. And now, now there are boundaries everywhere and there's nothing I can do about it._

_I don't know why I was with Lucas behind her back; I just wanted so badly to like him. Brooke did, I wanted to see what she saw in him. I wanted to be able to say that I had the same taste in guys. I wanted to say I had some taste in guys._

_I wanted to say I loved him, not her._

_But it didn't work out that way._

_Instead I lost her and him, he wanted her, not me, I wanted her, not him and she wanted him… not me._

_I never told Brooke how I felt, I never even told myself. No one knew and no one knows now._

_So all I can do is sit here and brood while I think up fantasies where Brooke confesses or love for me or Haley gets hit by a truck. And even as I do this I can't get rid of the images that cloud my head, ruining my fantasies. These are my nightmares, the ones where Brooke and Haley are together. Where Brooke is happy and in love, but with Haley not me and where all I can do is watch as Brooke moves further and further away from me, and closer to Haley. Then they walk off into the sunset, darkness falls and I'm alone, alone in the dark._

_So I guess Haley and Brooke will never know the real reason I'm acting like this to Haley. But I do and it kills me._

_All I can do I sigh and turn my music up louder, draw some more and wish it was me and not Haley with Brooke tonight in that apartment._

**What did we think?**

**Don't worry I'm still working on The Search For Something Real! (If you haven't read it please do!)**

**Review!**

**PLEASE!**

**Liza!**


	2. Brooke's POV!

**The Real Reason!**

_Summary: The real reason Peyton was mad at Haley, early season 3! Baley, one sided Breyton love._

**Chapter 2! Brooke's POV!**

_Brooke's POV!_

_Peyton's being such a bitch to Haley at the moment. I mean sure Haley left Nathan and that sucked for him but really he can just get over it. He gave her an ultimatum, follow her dreams or stay with him. Haley chose to follow her dreams and Nathan reverted back into macho jackass Nathan, the one before Haley. The one who treated enough people like shit to maybe try and see how it felt._

_Needless to say he didn't like it. Who would?_

_But he's a big boy for God's sake he can just shove it. He treated Peyton like crap when they dated and I don't know why she's sticking up for him._

_I guess it's because they're friends now. Me and Haley are friend now too though, and I'm on her side. Peyton used to be my best friend, until she stabbed me in the back. I asked her over and over again did she like Lucas. And over and over again she said no._

_But then she goes and kisses him behind my back and changes her mind. She does like him. Too bad it was right when I was in the middle of dating him and being happy._

_So I try to ignore them and they try dating. It hurt so much. But I never let either of them know that._

_And then I become friends with Peyton again, and start dating Lucas again, with the promise for each of them that they'll never hurt me like that again and that they'll never go behind my back again._

_But those promises are broken and they did it again, for the second time. The aftermath of that one was longer then before, and writing so. They hurt me, and it was worse the second time because I had their words that they'd never do it again._

_So I'm still not really talking to Lucas, and not really to Peyton. Haley's making me though. She tries to get me to see the good things that I liked about Peyton._

_Peyton should be grateful to Haley. I mean she always tries to talk to me and hang out. It's Haley that's making that happen. Peyton should be thanking Haley not being a bitch._

_But that's just Peyton._

_I don't think she ever liked Haley. Not really. The girl her boyfriend started dating after her? Well I can understand not liking her._

_But it's Haley and Haley's a great person. Haley's not the skank that makes out with your boyfriend at some party. Haley's the girl who thought she loved Nathan. Who thought he was the one for her. Who thought they'd live together happily ever after and be in love. Who thought he'd be there for her and happy that she followed her dreams. Who never dreamed Nathan would act the way he had, or that he'd abandon her._

_Haley deserves better than Nathan._

_And definitely way better from Peyton. _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Liza!**


	3. Haley's POV!

**The Real Reason!**

_Summary: The real reason Peyton was mad at Haley, early season 3! Baley, one sided Breyton love._

**Chapter 3! Haley's POV!**

_Haley's POV!_

_I can't believe Peyton. She's being such a bitch to me. She doesn't even know the whole story. Just Nathan's side of it. Not like she'd ever listen to mine._

_God I swear she hates me. She's never been my best friend but I thought we were friends._

_I guess I was wrong._

_I thought she'd be proud of me, yanno going after me dream. And it's music, she's into that. I thought she'd understand._

_I guess I was wrong there too._

_Her and Nathan broke up, both she and Nathan told me they weren't right for each other. And I know Peyton's not into Nathan like that._

_So why does she care about the way she thinks I treated him?_

_I always thought she was such a nice person, but she's proving me wrong. Or maybe it's just me. I guess it might be. And maybe I'd think it was in normal situations but this isn't a normal situation. Brooke's even told me that Peyton's being a bitch to me. Brooke's way of handling this would be to hurt Peyton, she told me this. But their friendship is so fragile. I really they Peyton deserves a second chance to be Brooke's friend. Maybe it can't be the way it was before, in fact I know it can't. Peyton ruined that when she kisses Lucas, both times. But I'm really trying to see past the mean things Peyton's been doing to me, for Brooke's sake._

_Peyton and Brooke should be friends again. They were once so there has to be something good in Peyton. Brooke wouldn't have been friends the way they were without it._

_I just hope Brooke finds it again and that Peyton stops being so horrible to me._

_As for Nathan, well he couldn't accept I wanted to live my dream. I don't think there's much I can do about what's happened._

_I don't think there's much I want to do. Nathan broke my heart and nearly ended our marriage because I wanted to have people hear me sing. I wanted them to see me for once. See me and what I can do._

_For once in my whole life I wanted to be in the spotlight._

_And he couldn't accept that._

_He couldn't even support me either._

_I think I'll leave him to his brooding and sulking. He can have his high flyers. That was his dream and he went after it without feeling guilty._

_I'm not trying to make him feel guilty or like it's his fault everything is messed up._

_I'm not brooding or sulking because he had a dream and followed it_

_Hell I even supported him with his dream to play basketball._

_He just couldn't do the same with me and my dream._

_I just don't understand why Peyton's acting like this to me. I guess it's cause she feels some kind of loyalty to him, some sort of bond or connection._

_And I don't care if it's there._

_I just wish she'd get over it, or at least hear my side of the story. Brooke thinks so too. I guess if Nathan has Peyton in his corner than Brooke's in mine._

_She'll always be there for me._

**REVIEW!**

**Liza!**


	4. Ending POVs!

**The Real Reason!**

_Summary: The real reason Peyton was mad at Haley, early season 3! Baley, one sided Breyton love._

**Chapter 4! Ending POVs!**

_Peyton's POV!_

_I just wish it was me instead of Haley with Brooke tonight. I wish I'd told her how I felt, I wish I knew how I felt before I messed it all up. I wish it was like before._

_I wish Brooke could see how much this hurt me, I wish she'd side with me and leave Haley out in the cold. I wish she'd stick up for me instead of doing that for Haley._

_I wish Brooke loved me._

_Me, not Lucas, not random guy from party… not Haley._

**Brooke's POV!**

**I hope Peyton gets the stick out of her ass soon. I hope she stops being such a bitch to Haley, or that Haley stops taking it, or at least stops making me play bestest friends.**

**I really just wish me and Haley could lock the door to our apartment and forget the world. I wish it was just me and her, our favourite movies and junk food. I wish Nathan would stop being a dickhead and go away. I wish the world would go away. Leaving me and Haley.**

**Just me and Haley, that's all. Forever.**

_Haley's POV!_

_I hope Peyton warms up to me a bit. I hope Nathan gets over whatever his under._

_Actually I don't care what Peyton and Nathan do or say or think. Only Brooke really._

_I love Brooke and she loves me._

_Nothing else in the world natters. Not Nathan, not Peyton, not school, not singing, not having to work, not the rent. Just Brooke._

_All I need is Brooke._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It's all over!**

**Short fic I know!**

**But it's out of my system now and I just wanted to get it out there!**

**Liza!**


End file.
